A television receiver has an operation unit such as a power source on/off switch, a volume control switch, a channel selecting switch, a remote controller light receiving unit for receiving commands outputted from a remote controller and a sound output unit in addition to a visual image output unit for outputting visual image.
The operation unit, remote controller light receiving unit and sound output unit of the television receiver are arranged on the cabinet part of the television receiver for example.
Therefore, it is desirable that the operation unit, remote control unit and sound output unit arranged on the cabinet of television receiver be designed integrally without spoiling the external appearance of television receiver.